Mistletoe
by something like human
Summary: Just a little Holiday fic. Then antics that ensue while they decorate Ryo's apartment. Merry Christmas Mo! This is for you, Chica!


Title: Mistletoe  
Author: Something Like Human (Damn Yuki)  
Genre: FAKE  
Rating: PG (potty mouths and implied shounen-ai)  
Disclaimer...I don't' own FAKE but I'd be very happy if I did...pst Santa...that's a hint.

Dedication: This was the Almighty Mo's Christmas present. (renegade phoenix) It's been posted in my lj for over a week so I thought it was time to share it with the world!  
  
  
  
"Bikky! Quit eating all the popcorn or I'll force feed you the holly berries!"  
  
"Ain't those poisonous?"  
  
"Wanna find out, brat?"  
  
"Enough boys," Carol demanded with her hands on her hips. "There will be no fighting today! We're trying to decorate for Christmas!"  
  
"Besides Dee, I've made plenty popcorn - enough to string and munch on," Ryo explained. "Come help me figure these lights out...I seem to have turned the blinkers on and they are about to drive me insane!"  
  
Dee, always quick to seize an opportunity to be close to Ryo, tiptoed his way around the boxes of decorations to the corner of the living room that sported the freshly cut pine tree. He picked up the end of the string that Ryo wasn't holding and began searching for that elusive 'special-blinky-light'. The two grown men fiddled with each of the colored lights in turn trying to determine which one caused the infernal thing to blink.  
  
Carol returned to the kitchen to finish baking her cookies - but not before snatching a handful of popcorn herself. Ryo may have been a descent cook, for a guy, but he lacked the finesse for making Christmas cookies. The young girl had shooed all those possessing a "Y" chromosome out of her domain before they even got the decorations out for the tree.   
  
Bikky, on the other hand, had not gone back to eating the popcorn. The young boy did in fact string a few pieces onto the twine. The garland string was almost long enough to be considered finished. Taking an un-popped kernel from the bottom of the bowl, the ever-plotting kid threw it right at the back of his nemesis' head.  
  
"Dammit, shit-head!" Dee said jerking around to look at the kid while rubbing at the crown of his head. "I don't know that was but you are so going to pay for it!"  
  
"I didn't do anything, dick-wad!"  
  
"Why you little..." Dee grumbled starting to dive towards the boy.   
  
Just then Carol reemerged from the kitchen wielding a wooden spoon covered in cookie dough. She stepped in front of Bikky and whacked Dee sharply on the hand with the spoon. "I said enough you two! Bikky, I need your help for a minute in the kitchen, come with me."  
  
The boy was drug mercilessly into the other room. He stopped just inside the kitchen and watched as the slightly older girl dug through her purse to retrieve a small bag. He hadn't a clue what it contained but knowing Carol, it would be interesting.   
  
"Whacha got?"  
  
"The finishing touch for decorating Ryo's apartment!" She said in a slightly too dreamy voice. "Mistletoe!"  
  
"Hold on! Wait a minute! I don't want any kissing going on here! It's just me and Ryo living here! Except for when Dee's here...which is always! I do not want that fruit kissing Ryo!" He replied while finishing the statement with retching noises.  
  
"What about me, silly?" Carol responded coquettishly as she lifted the dried plant above her head. "Don't you want to kiss me?"  
  
"You mean I can?" Bikky exclaimed ceasing his retching. "Right now?"  
  
"Nope!" The girl replied crossing her arms. "At least not until you help me hang it in the doorway! Lift me up please."  
  
Back in the living room, the men were putting the finishing touches on the tree.   
  
"I think it still needs something..."  
  
"Well, Ryo," the other man said flopping down on the couch. He picked up the abandoned bowl of popcorn and looked at the tree thoughtfully. "We could always remove the angel from the top and put my picture up there."  
  
"No...I think the angel is a better symbol for the season," the half-Japanese man said diplomatically.   
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
"I could always put JJ's picture on the tree," Ryo teased knowing how much Dee despised that man.  
  
"You do, and I'll turn the Christmas tree into one big Yule log!"  
  
"Oh boys," Carol called as she exited the kitchen with Bikky in tow. "The cookies are on the racks cooling. Bikky and I are going to do some last minute shopping. You may each have a cookie, but when we get back, I'm counting what's out there. I'll know if you sneak any more!"  
  
"Yes, Mother," Dee said mockingly as he rose from the couch still munching on the popcorn. He walked quickly into the kitchen to survey the freshly baked goodies.   
  
"Don't forget to bundle up, kids, it's getting colder out," the other man instructed to the two young ones. He saw the two out the door before he made his way to the apartment's kitchen. "Dee, did you notice what looked like lipstick on Bikky's cheek?"  
  
Looking up from the counter, Dee nodded. "Yep... just the shade a certain thieving pipsqueak wears."   
  
"Now why would Carol kiss Bikky...they're only kids..."  
  
"Probably," Dee said moving closer to Ryo until he was invading his personal space. "Because there was mistletoe involved."  
  
"Mistletoe? I don't have any mistletoe in the apartment," Ryo replied looking thoroughly confused.  
  
"Look up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~end~  
  
Merry Christmas Mo!


End file.
